Querido Greg
by MoniBolis
Summary: Cuddy escribe una carta a House. *Spoilers* del final de la 5 temporada. Huddy one shot


_Querido Greg_

Cuddy leyó la frase que acababa de teclear. La borro en ese mismo instante. No tenía sentido llamarlo Greg. No podía recordar cuando fue la última vez que lo llamo por su nombre.

Era de noche, Rachel dormía pacíficamente desde hace horas. Y ahí estaba ella escribiendo una carta a House que se encontraba en el Hospital Psiquiátrico Mayfield a kilómetros lejos de ella.

Wilson le dijo que no podía recibir visitas por un mes, pero si podía recibir llamadas o cartas. Cuddy opto por esta última opción. Oír su voz sería demasiado para ella, incluso dudaba en visitarlo más adelante. No solo sería difícil para ella pero sería terrible para House; de eso estaba segura. Wilson no le dio los detalles de lo que House había imaginado, pero sabía que la involucraba.

Trato de concentrarse y escribió nuevamente.

_Querido House._

_¿Cómo estas?_

Cuddy volvió a borrar lo que había escrito. Era tonto. ¿Por qué el 'querido'? Y la pregunta '¿Cómo estas?' es una pregunta bastante tonta para preguntar a un recién internado al psiquiátrico.

Prendió el radio. La canción que estaba era: "My Heart Will Go On" el tema de Titanic, Cuddy cambio la estación. Solo para encontrase con: "I Will Always love you_", _cambio otra vez_. _Esta vez encontró música de Jazz. Dejo esa estación. Pero minutos después se escuchó la voz profunda del locutor:

"Y para todos nuestros corazones solitarios. Empieza la hora del romance. Llámame si alguien que amas esta muy lejos de ti"

Cuddy apago el radio.

Miro la pantalla de su computadora. Se dio cuenta de lo impersonal que era escribir una carta de esa manera. House alguna vez le dijo que su letra era aún más femenina que la de Wilson. No sabía si era un cumplido para ella o un insulto para Wilson.

Apago su computadora y saco pluma y papel.

* * *

_House._

_No se porque te escribo, bueno si lo sé. Es para que sepas que no estas solo. Más bien no se que escribirte, no estoy segura que decirte. No encuentro las palabras correctas. Son las 2:19 AM y no se como decirte lo que quiero decirte, pero ¿sabes que? Es mejor así porque quiero decírtelo de frente._

_Lo cual me trae a este dilema. Estoy aquí, en mi casa pensando en ti. Y me he dado cuenta de algo._

_No tengo ni UNA sola fotografía de ti. Lo cual es comprensible, no eres el tipo de persona que le guste ser fotografiado, pero uno pensaría que después de 20 años de conocerte y de estar metido en mi vida, tendría por lo menos alguna evidencia fotográfica. Tengo fotos de Wilson, de Rachel, de de las fiestas del hospital, ¡por todos los cielos creo que hasta tengo una foto de Taub!_

_Lo que es peor. No creo que tu tengas una foto mía ¿o si? (Talvez si tengas una foto mía, que tomaste sin permiso, o le pagaste a alguien aquella vez que fuimos a Singapur por el simposio, o tal vez te robaste una de mi oficina para chantajearme después No sé.. Puede ser)_

_Te propongo algo. Cuando te den de alta de Mayfield, y estés mejor. Me regalaras una foto tuya. Y porque se que tu no das nada sin recibir algo a cambio. Yo te mando mi fotografía junto con esta carta. _

_Nos vemos._

_Cuddy_

_

* * *

  
_

House termino de leer la carta y tenía una ligera sonrisa en su cara. Tomo el sobre y saco la foto. La observo a detalle. Le parecia hermosa. Cuddy estaba en algún jardín que el no reconocía. Vestida de forma casual. Con una gran sonrisa. Distraída por algo, Cuddy no notó al fotógrafo, eso hacía la foto mejor. Se veía naturalmente feliz.

* * *

"Listo para su sesión de hoy Sr. House" el doctor Kane preguntó a House. Tres veces por semana House se reunía con el para su terapia. Sentado del otro lado del escritorio House sacó la foto de Cuddy y se la mostró a Kane.

"Esa es mi jefa" dijo de manera orgullosa. Kane tomo la fotografía.

"Tiene razón, es bastante bonita"

"¿Bonita? ¡Sexy! Es la palabra que busca"

Kane miro la fotografía otra vez. "Tiene ojos lindos, y una preciosa sonrisa. Se nota que hace ejercicio con ese cuerpo…"

House le arrebató la foto a Kane. "No se haga ilusiones Doc., ella solo tiene muslos para mi"

"¿En serio?"

"Si"

* * *

Anuncio descarado de mi parte: Tengo otra historia con House en el psiquiátrico acompañado por el villano de Batman El Acertijo. La historia se llama: Interesante. Esta en mi perfil. Y en los crossover de House con Batman

Las reviews son muy apreciadas.

Gracias por leer


End file.
